mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mahou Shoujo Site/@comment-38311868-20190904171548
Oh man. How do i even begin in expressing my thoughts regarding this story ? As in like, regarding ALL of it ? This manga story was picturing itself as the NEXT Puella Magi Madoka Magica but in reality, this manga is the magical girl equivalent of that Nutcracker movie. You know, the one where the rats are Nazis aka Nutcracker The Untold Story/3D. There are many problems with the story. 1) I know humans are supposed to be evil as not each or every one of us is a perfect saint but is mankind really supposed to be THIS evil ?????? Most of the antagonists or in layman terms, villains, in OTHER more well-known magical girls are evil ENOUGH but the acts that these girls had to suffer through just seems like OVERKILL !!! One has to wonder whether any of the creators of this manga feels DIRTY in writing or illustrating all of THIS !!!! 2) I know that this manga was considered by many right now as a contender to Puella Magi but i truly am sorry as i find this manga absolutely disgusting !!! All of the chapters are legitimately disgusting !!!!! Seeing all of those cute and innocent young girls either turn into psychotic and insane monsters or losing their will to be happy and enjoy life just makes me sick to my stomach !!!!! Also, the implied idea that other manga artists would be potentially inspired by this, as in like other people would want to replicate it, it's just.....just.....GAH !!!!!!!!!! 3) For a manga that's all about magical girls, people who read this complete story are NOT gonna think about a young, cute teenage girl using magic to fight the bad guys and save the day ! They're just gonna think about all the terrible things that the worst of humanity are capable of doing !!!!! Now, one might wanna argue that the creators of this manga are trying to take people into the darkest regions of humanity so that the happy scenes seem happier. A true vision and work of a great and up and coming artist. But sadly, i find that the manga is coming across less like he wants to make the readers feel good and more like he just wants to stand out by using shock tactics. 4) I just wish that this manga and ALL of the side stories related to it need to add a lot more substance to itself than just shock value. Shock is nothing without some form of intelligence behind it, and that's what draws everyone in. I know that the author is not REALLY trying to draw "everyone" in. Only just the gifted few who can see how unique he or she is. But honestly, by trying to be "unique" instead of themselves, they might be like everyone else trying to do the same. Conclusion While one might like to point out that the author just wanted to dive into the dark moments so that the happy moments seemed all the more important. But judging from the content, i could see that the author didn't understand the happy moments. Heck, he or she didn't really understand the dark ones. Shock value is fine if the purpose outweighs the offense. It's supposed to provoke the viewers, giving way to a positive idea or even make readers feel better by laughing at how shocking it is. However, it takes a lot of thought and a lot of skill to pull off correctly. When you focus too much on the negative without really exploring or understanding it, you get something that makes people not only feel dumber, but kind of dirty. The intent to bring something positive gets lost in the need to make yourself feel important. But honestly, the same can be said for also being TOO positive. That can come across as mockingly condescending. Somewhere in-between, there's a balance that's tricky to hold, but can still be accomplished. How will one know what negative things and what positive things to focus on? Well, to be honest, i don't actually know the answer to that question. But i DO know is that It's different to everyone. People always go through different experiences, so they're always inspired by different things. Even those things ALWAYS change. People, ideas, even places. Just always do your best and make an effort in trying to get inspired by those who understand said concepts better than you.